Mirror Image
by NJ7009
Summary: When Owain gets caught by his alternate self he is left a little lost for words *Future Past DLC* *A little one-shot*


**This is a prompt from Spamano Love Child. The prompt was simply the title "Mirrors." This is going to be interesting... I initially planned to make this really dark but... yeah, you can't be really dark with Owain XD He is just too much of a ray of sunshine! **

**This borrows heavily from the Future Past DLC so please bare that in mind. **

**I don't own Fire Emblem or Owain. If I did, he would so get his own game. XD **

**Hope you enjoy this prompt :)**

Mirrors - Owain (Awakening)

"Hmm? Who is THAT? It's like I'm gazing into the mirror of my very soul!" Owain commented to himself as he looked upon his doppelganger. The resemblance was unbelievable. So this really was his alternate-dimensional self! He truly did look like a hero! If alternate-Inigo hadn't stolen his spotlight he would have had the most hero-like death ever, too. He was a fitting counter-part!

"Together we could instantly vaporise the enemy with a Dual Owain Blast..." Owain mused aloud, tilting his head. All the things you could do with another version of yourself... Owain's mind overflowed with his theatrical thoughts on heroism and cool move names and weapon titles. They could have paired weapons! He could wield the legendary Mystletainn while his heroic friend could wield Tyrfing! Together they could level the entire field with their epicness!

He was about to go over to talk to his alternate self when rationality kicked in. "But then again, waiting until the last second would be more epic... Hmm..." So caught was he in his theatrics that he barely noticed the same doppelganger he had been musing over was running towards him.

Normally he would have noticed a presence by the time a person is within a small radius of himself, even with his tendency to daydream. However, it was around the same time that the alternate Owain began his approach that a Risen set its sight on him. With a quick dashing of the fantasy from his mind, Owain brandished Missiletainn and swung it down on the Risen's head. It gave out an awful screech as it dissipated, leaving Owain no worse for wear. A proud smile on his face, Owain was about to place Missiletainn back in its sheath when a voice spoke up behind him.

"Uh... um? Excuse me?"

Owain had never whirled around so fast.

The alternate Owain seemed just as surprised as present Owain did. What would you feel if you found yourself face-to-face with your mirror image when there were no mirrors in sight? A perfect twin of yourself?

Owain's first instinct was to run off. He wasn't ready to talk to his alternate-self yet! He had to come up with a cool introduction or something. Turning to leave, Owain was about to bolt when a hand - his hand - grabbed him.

"Don't run off!" Alter-Owain commanded. (Owain had decided to call him Alter-Owain as it was too strange and confusing there being two Owain's who looked the exact same. They had to have something to set them apart!) Owain stopped but he refused to look back at himself. He had to buy time, he had to think! What was he going to say!? What **do** you say in a situation like this?

"Uh... um... hi?" Owain said awkwardly. Great, that was an awful introduction.

"Who are you?" Alter-Owain asked, eyebrows lowering. He didn't seem sure whether or not to trust his eyes. "How strange. Unless my eyes deceive me, we look quite alike you-and-I... could this be like that old tale? The one where just before we enter the Gates of Death, we are met by our own twins..."

Straightening up at that statement, Owain finally turned to face himself. He would not let himself give into self-doubt. Time for the Owain Dark Rallying Cry!

"That's rubbish!" Owain exclaimed, surprising his doppelganger. "You swore you would get back to Ylisse! Go Alter-Owain! I got your back!" He cried, lifting his sword up in the air with a smile.

Alter-Owain blinked and remained still for a moment before he too smiled. Unsheathing his own Missiletainn he raised it in the air, as well. "The Owain Duo will show these Risen what we can do! For the Future!"

"For the Future!"

"Yeah!" They exclaimed in unison and a laugh. Owain could see a new determination spreading over his alter-self's face and he too felt determination growing within him.

"Don't you dare die, Alter-Owain!" Owain nodded as he finally turned and ran, leaving his other self in his wake.

Alter-Owain smiled to himself while Inigo approached him, having finally dispatched another Risen. "Who was that?" He asked as he took a breather.

Owain smiled, "A friend."

Inigo raised his brow at that. Moments later the commander of the Risen fell and the battle quickly drew to a conclusion. Alter-Owain couldn't find his other self again but he knew that he was to thank, at least in part, for his survival even without need for conformation.

"If we meet again, other me," he declared to himself when his friends were sound asleep that night, exhausted from the day's chaos. "We will show the world what the Owain Duo can achieve!"

And with that, Alter-Owain fell asleep.

**Hope you all liked this and please review.**


End file.
